<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>basophobia by cafeisque</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047869">basophobia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeisque/pseuds/cafeisque'>cafeisque</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Boys In Love, Cute Ending, Drug Use, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, No Underage Sex, Partying, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, karl and quackity tried to be in a relationship but it didnt work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeisque/pseuds/cafeisque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl was just a Junior in Highschool, he wasn't very popular, he had his two close friends and he spent most of his free time in the local library, wrapped up in a book. </p><p>Well, until he caught the attention of a certain popular jock. One that was part of the 'infamous dream team'. His life took a turn for the better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. tangerine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This book was inspired by the songs philophobia by Sunday cruise and dreamland by glass animals</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karl yawned tiredly, rubbing his eyes. He didn’t manage to get much sleep last night due to the fact he was up studying till 1am the previous night. He could barely pay attention to his lecture, something about “what is depression and elevation for angles?” After this, he had lunch then free period so maybe he could catch up on some sleep. He pulled out from his backpack, his sweater and pulled it over his shirt. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>It was a very cute frog one, a new one he just bought, pulling the oversized sleeves over his hands and laying his head in his arms, paying attention but just closing his eyes for the time being. He was very exhausted from studying so late. Maybe he would go to bed earlier than normal, if his studies permitted it, and he didn’t have too much homework to do. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Karl Jacobs was your average junior in high school. He had a loving mom and dad, he had a car, but he didn’t drive it too often, only once in a while, like for instance, today was one of those days he drove to school.. He had decent enough grades to the point he was at least passing his classes. The lowest being a C+, and had a couple close friends. Nothing too big, he was president of the photography club. He didn’t have a partner, a while back, he and his friend, Alex, also known as Big Q, had tried, but they found out they were better off as friends. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>(in reality, karl and alex felt weird to date each other with being friends for so long, which was understandable) </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Soon, homework was passed  throughout the class and the bell rang, people rushing out. He yawned, yet again, and began to pack his stuff up. His phone vibrated with a text. After he slung his backpack over his shoulder, he pulled out his phone, it was just a text message from Alex telling him he needed to hurry up. He rolled his eyes, smiling to himself. Most kids were already in the cafeteria, eating.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>There his two friends were, waiting very patiently for him by the doors.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Took you long enough.’ George smirked at him as Karl rolled his eyes. “Sorry, i zoned out in class and didn’t realize the time.” Karl replied snarkily. George only rolled his eyes.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“C’mon, let’s go eat, I’m starving.” Alex whined from the entrance, and the three walked in.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Karl quickly got his lunch and went to the table they usually sat at, Tommy, Tubbo and Sam were already there. “There ya losers are!” Exclaimed tommy. Oh, that’s right, it was an ongoing joke that juniors and seniors always ‘adopted’ a freshman. Sam, Tubbo and Tommy were the freshmen the 3 juniors ‘adopted.’</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Sorry, tiredMcGee over here decided he wanted to fall asleep in the middle of class.” Quackity jokes, sitting next to tommy. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Are you alright karl?” Tubbo looked worried, tubbo always was the one who got worried the easiest. “Yeah tubbo, i’m all good! I just didn’t get much sleep last night because I was studying.” He explained cheerfully. Tubbo only nodded and gave him a smile that basically said “Okay” </p><p><br/>
</p><p>They all ate their lunch and karl soon finished. He couldn't wait to get to the school library to read a new book he found. He figured if he left now, he would be able to finish it and still have time to take a nap before his next class. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Alright guys, take care i’m going to go to the library now.” </p><p>“Nerd!” Is all George and Alex said in sync before Karl laughed, cleaning up his mess, grabbing his stuff and heading to the library. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>➹</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Karl hummed a gentle tune quietly as he entered the library, it was just him and the librarian. He waved in greeting to the kind elderly women as he went to the back to grab the book. He plopped down on the multiple bean bags on the floor, getting comfortable and reading the book. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Before he knew it, the lunch bell rang, signalling lunch was over. Thankfully, it was karl’s free period. He already finished the book quicker than he thought. He decided to just maybe walk around the courtyard. Maybe walking around would help the boy wake up a bit more. He checked his phone for any text messages, there were none. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Pulling the sleeves of his oversized hoodie over his hands yet again, as he walked around the school. Towards the backdoor that would lead into the courtyard,  humming the soft tune still and dug around his backpack to find his headphones. He soon found them, plugging his headphones into his phone, putting the earbuds in. He hummed along as he walked, forgetting to close his backpack, he didn’t realize he bumped into someone until face met cold cement. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Are you okay?!” The boy who bumped into him fretted. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>The moment karl looked up he looked at the male who bumped into him. He knew who he was, black hair, wearing a red and black hoodie and pale skin. Darryl, also known more commonly as bad, he was part of the infamous dream team. They were part of the school football team. Clay was the supposed ‘leader’, then there was Nick, then of course ‘bad’. They were the 3 most popular jocks in the school, as well as the best football positions in the school. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Yeah! I’m okay!” Karl beamed at him, sitting up and dusting himself off, he grabbed his backpack and as he put the contents that spilt out of the backpack, Darrly helping him, seeming feeling bad and making sure he was indeed 100% percent okay. He zipped up his backpack and got up. Another boy handed him his phone and headphones. It was Nick, more commonly known by his nickname Sapnap. Dark warm brown and silver-grey eyes met. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Karl turned a very extremely light pink at that, smiling nervously at him. “Thank you,” He said, grabbing his phone and putting it in his backpack.  He quickly left the scene, Sapnap's eyes never leaving him. Maybe staying in the library wasn’t such a bad idea. He got more and more flustered as he got to the library. He couldn’t get sapnap out of his head. His warm brown eyes staring back into karl’s, holding so much emotions.</p><p>He decided he would just do some homework as he waited for his next class to start, his blush lightened but it was still evident. How could someone he barely knew have so much affect on him? He felt safe under those eyes for some reason. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>➹</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Eventually school was over, Alex was blowing up his phone because he wanted to go home. Karl was usually on his ride home and Karl was supposedly ‘taking forever to go to him.’ </p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Karl there you are!” Alex froze once he saw Karl’s face, a light pink evident from the events that took place an hour earlier. “Oh? What’s this? The actual Karl jacobs? Blushing? Tell me what happened” Karl shook his head desperately. “Oh come on now! Don’t get all shy on me now.” </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Alex had this knowing smirk on his face and Karl stuck his tongue out. “Keep on begging me and you’re not getting a ride home.” Karl smirked as Alex shook his head, running to get into the car. As if Karl wouldn’t be able to kick him out once he got in. “Fine! But you didn’t have the go that far and threaten to kick me out man!” Alex whined to Karl once the male got in the car. Karl just laughed as he started up the car and left the school parking lot.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Once they were on the way to drop Alex off, the man mentioned something about George going to the football game on saturday. Apparently he had a crush on clay and wanted to see if he could get his snapchat user or something along those lines. The two talked every so often. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>“There’s a football game?” Karl asked, pondering andAlex nodded. “Maybe I’ll go with George.” Karl smiled lightly at Alex and dropped him off at his house before Alex could ask questions.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Alex looked like he was betrayed as he entered his house. All karl did was laugh as he drove away to his house. His dad was out on a month business trip in japan and wouldn't be back till next month and his mom was still working, wouldn’t be home till karl was most likely asleep.  </p><p><br/>
</p><p>He parked his car and got out, walking into his house and going straight to his room as locking the front door. He swung his backpack on his bed, humming slightly. He pulled out his phone, looking at a couple unread text messages. Mostly just from his mom saying hi and making sure he got home safely. He quickly responded to his mom as he pulled out his homework, deciding to get his stuff done early so he had some time to himself before he went to bed. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>It was quite easy and he finished his school work within an hour. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>He felt his phone vibrate with a call incoming from george </p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Hey Karl! Alex said you’re coming to the game with me all the sudden? What happened?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Uhm, yeah, to be your moral backbone?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Whatever you say Karl” George chuckled.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Hey did you do your math homework?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Yes? Why?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Can i have the answers?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“.........fine..” Karl said after a moment of thinking.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Thank you Karl, see you tomorrow at school” George said and ended the call, Karl sending him the homework answers. He hummed lightly, plugging in his phone and going to make food. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>➹</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Karl sat up in his bed, wiping away the sleepiness in his eyes, yawning and stretching. He looked away, blinking away any remaining sleepiness. He got up, dressing in a purple oversized hoodie and ripped black jeans. He went to the bathroom to wash his face, doing his hair, doing his usual morning routine and going to eat breakfast. His mom was already up, handing him a plate of a bagel with cream cheese. Karl only smiled and went to get on his shoes, his phone vibrating. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>↣</p><p><br/>
</p><p>[George] You driving to school?</p><p>Sent at 7:15 am</p><p><br/>
</p><p>[Karl] no, Why?</p><p>Sent at 7:15am</p><p><br/>
</p><p>[George] I need a ride</p><p>Sent at 7:17am</p><p><br/>
</p><p>[Karl] …….</p><p>Sent at 7:20am</p><p><br/>
</p><p>[Karl] fine, i’m coming</p><p>Sent at 7:22am</p><p><br/>
</p><p>[George] :)</p><p>Sent at 7:25</p><p><br/>
</p><p>➸</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Karl rolled his eyes, running up the stairs to grab his bookbag and some money, as well as his keys. He shouted to his mom he was leaving, shutting the door behind him and going to his car. He might as well have asked if Alex needed a ride to school. He started in his car and drove to George's house, sending quick text messages he’s there. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>George came out, wearing a fluffy blue long sleeved shirt with a colored shirt underneath and black jeans. His back half slung, he opened the back door, throwing his bag next to Karl’s, going in the front passenger seat. “You never ask me for a ride?” Karl questioned the male once the other got in the car and buckled up. “Well, I really didn’t feel like my mom was driving me today.” He said with a sigh, and karl only smiled. “Whatever, george.” he teased and smiled at george. Alex texted back with a yes in all caps. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Wanna get starbucks? It’s a bit early for school” He said, driving to Alex's house, honking to let him know he’s there. Alex ran out with a big smile, throwing his backpack in the back and getting in, buckling up. “Ay guys!” he said happily. George nodded and looked at the window, humming along with the radio. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Karl pulled up to the starbucks. “Alex? George what do you want?” Karl said. “Get me a small vanilla frappuccino man!” Alex yelled from the backseat, his smile still very much present, and his accent very much present. He must’ve had a good morning. Karl nodded looking at george. “Can you get me a…... “ George trailed off, looking at the menu. “ Medium Strawberry creme frappuccino?” Karl nodded once again, pulling up and ordering their drinks. He paid as well. It was now going on 8am, thankfully their classes didn’t start till 8:30am, giving them plenty of time to get to school and still have time to chat. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Soooooo karl? Can you now tell me why you were blushing?” Alex asked curiously. At those words, he blushed, he still couldn’t get out of his head the way Nick looked at him. “I bumped into sapnap, well more like bad knocked me over and him and sapnap were there.” He groaned and blushed even more. George snapped his head extremely fast like he could've broken his neck almost. “THE SAPNAP??? LIKE DREAM TEAM SAPNAP? LIKE NICK SAPNAP?” He yelled, grabbing him by the shoulders. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I know I'm probably overanalyzing but then he stared at me with these warm eyes.” He cried out, blushing even redder as the three got out of the car. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>George continued to ramble about something “Karl now you need to come to the football game!” He suddenly exclaimed. “Maybe you can get his number or something like that” George countied to ramble and babble, Karl just hit the realization this was going to be a long day and Alex? He was just listening and giggling quietly. Karl just groaned.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He really shouldn’t have drove his friends to school, but maybe it was a good thing. He left them and went to class, still very tired. He felt like it was going to be a long day and he was not ready for today. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dreamland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>karl goes to the football game</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy<br/>a bit I'm the shorter side, sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the middle of the day, soft chirps of birds filled the air, the sky a light baby blue and a small breeze every so often that played around, whistling through the trees and it just made you feel instantly in a better mood. It was hot as well. Karl had to take off his sweater because of how hot it was and he never had to do that before. He did not enjoy it very much, it made him feel vulnerable almost.  He could hear birds chirping happily from the tree. Many were perched on outside of the library window. These were the moments he appreciated, when everything was peaceful and he could take a few moments to himself. It made him feel very happy. A light groan was heard from the said boy as he stretched. A satisfying pop being heard from some bones. He  was right, it seemed like the day wasn’t going to end. His friend’s kept teasing him about the encounter and honestly if he could, he would hide in his room for the rest of his days instead of having to deal with this embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh karl~!” Chirped George, sitting next to him in the library. Karl grunted in response. He wasn’t safe, not even in his tiny corner in the library. “Soooooooo….. Are you going to the football game?” George batted his eyes innocently and smiled. Karl huffed lightly and tried to bury himself in the bean bag. “Hey, it’s not that bad! No one’s forcing you, I just want to know before i ask my mom to pick me up and drop me off.” George whined at him quietly. All karl could do was sigh. He honestly didn’t want to deal with this, his mind was already so full of so many things he didn’t know how to react to more than half of it. </p><p> </p><p>He thought before shaking his head. “ I kinda want to go home and just sleep, I barely got any sleep yesterday.” Karl said quietly, he honestly just didn’t want to go. Sapnap barely knew him, why would a boy as popular as him give his number to a boy as nerdly as karl.``Suit yourself, if you change your mind let me know.” George ruffled his hair, sending a wink then left. </p><p> </p><p>Karl went back to his book, he was too wrapped in the book and before he knew it, the late bell was ringing. He felt himself pale and he scrambled to get his stuff together. He was never later before! Oh man, what was his parents gonna say about it. He put the book back, but it wasn’t in the place it was normally in. (Karl could care less as he went to run to class) He could,’t believe it, he was gonna be late to class. </p><p> </p><p>It was quite the walk, he was panicking he didn't notice a certain brown haired male. Face and chest clashed and both boys crashed down. Karl made a small yipping sound and looked down at sapnap. “Oh my gods, I’m so so so sorry” Karl nervously rambled to the boy, quickly getting off of him and sapnap only chuckled. “No no! You’re good, that was on me, i didn’t realize where i was going” He chuckled deepy. It made butterflies soar in karl;’s stomach. It was a deep rumble and all Karl could do was smile nervously and calmed himself for a minute, just sitting there. He thought to himself, not knowing how to react, his heart beating a mile a minute.</p><p> </p><p> Sapnap sat up as well, watching Karl with curious brown eyes. “Again, really sorry for that,” He said, helping Karl pick up some things that were still sprawled out about. He handed the said things to karl and got up, dusting himself off and holding out a hand to karl, offering to help him up, which karl took graciously. The boy fixed his clothes, dusting himself off as well. He picked up his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. “So are you going to the football game cutie?” Sapnap paused and looked over at karl, winking briefly. It made karl’s cheeks flush a bright pink he failed to hide with his hand. He slowly nodde,a soft “Yes i am” coming out from him. Sapnap’s grin got brighter at that. “Good, I’ll be waiting for you at the end, maybe we can chat some more.” He smirked as he walked away like nothing happened. </p><p> </p><p>Karl quickly walked off, running to the bathroom, sorry, class can wait. He got in there, his face was getting much redder if possible. He quickly slung his backpack on to the ground, turning on the sink and looking at it for a minute. He then desperately splashed his face with ice cold water, trying to lessen the red and heat emitting from his face. His hidden freckles were much, much more prominent than before. He had a grin covering his face because holy crap that just happened to him! The sapnap himself just asked him to go to the football game tonight! </p><p> </p><p>He shakily brought out his phone and texted George he changed his mind and wanted to go. The bell rang, did he really skip class? It appears so, maybe he could just tell the school he didn’t feel too good and forgot to ask a teacher if he could be excused to the bathroom. Suddenly, he was excited for one. The butterflies got even more prominent the more he thought about the interaction. The rest of the days passed in a blur. He barely remembered his lectures. His mind on sapnap because man, that man was like god himself to karl.</p><p> </p><p>He had a defined jawline, light pink lips, a bit of peach fuzz on the corner of his chin and he wore a white type-headband to keep his hair up and out of his eyes. How his laugh was deep and raspy. How his warm brown eyes seemed to absolutely melt karl. </p><p> </p><p>Karl Jacobs was in love, and he was falling hard and fast. To fast for his likings. He wanted to know more about the man. He wanted to know what his favorite color or animal was. He wanted to be able to  hang out with him. Maybe, just maybe, that was possible now. But surely the male didn’t share the same feeling and that’s what absolutely devastated the boy. He was afraid of falling too fast and crashing too hard. He didn’t want to get hurt, but maybe, just maybe he could after what took place. The male obviously shown interest to be his friend so maybe there was hope for karl yet.</p><p> </p><p>➶</p><p> </p><p>The time for the football game came. It didn’t start till an hour after school which gave George and Karl plenty of time to get in much comfier clothes. It was a bit more colder and Karl put on a turtle neck with some black ripped jeans and his normal grey worn out sneakers. George just changed into some jeans with a matching white shirt and grey hoodie. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready loverboy?” Karl joked to George who looked more than excited to go. Everyone knew about his little crush on clay. George nodded and yelled to his mom a quick bye before both boys went out the door. </p><p> </p><p>The drive was about 30 minutes, which still gave them 15 minutes to get perfect seats where they could see the entire field. It was almost too perfect, Karl exclaimed on the field. Soon the game started, they both easily spotted both boys running out, clear excitement on their faces. They both seemed to really enjoy this moment as they put on their helmets. At the sound of a buzzer the game started and both boys looked extremely focused. Man, they really were focused on the game.</p><p> </p><p>“Sapnap’s a quarterback I’m pretty sure.” George said to karl, who seemed very focused on the boy. All karl did was nod and smile at him. </p><p> </p><p>The game ended 24-22</p><p> </p><p>Their team won and Nick and Clay looked happy, cheering and hooting in celebration. People slowly started to leave, murmuring filling the bleachers. Clay caught them and ushered them both over when it was just him and sapnap. It seemed sapnap was blushing, but it could have just been from the entrance game they both played. It was a really close score. George waved and ran over, dragging Karl with him with a yank of the hand. “You both did so good!” He praised both of them and karl nodded in agreement. He couldn’t ignore the way he felt his knees almost buckle at how sapnap started at him with such intense eyes. Clay and George both disappeared to god knows where.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, cutie, you showed up to the game huh? I thought you were just saying that so I’d get out of your hair” Sapnap smirked and karl rolled his eyes at that. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I'm here aren't i?”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose you are”</p><p> </p><p>An awkward silence passed before sapnap spoke up. “Uhm…. do you wanna go get an ice cream or something along those lines'' Karl asked nervously. He wasn’t yet ready to leave and sapnap nodded at him. Karl smiled nervously and shifted his weight to the other foot, hearing a  phone buzz with a text message or a notification from someone. </p><p> </p><p>It was Karl’s phone who buzzed, it was from George, saying Clay was gonna give him a ride home and to not wait for him. Karl rolled his eyes at that, but happy for his friend regardless. He’d said he’d be right back, going to go real quick shower in the hsower room and get dressed. He’d be quick, all karl had to do was sit on the bleachers and wait very patiently for him.</p><p> </p><p>Karl did so and listened to the wind whistle through the trees. This was actually happening, he was going to go get ice cream with sapnap. He was happy. He felt like he was walking the clouds. Already sapnap comforted karl in a way none of his other friends have ever done. He made karl feel more alive than ever. He made his knees weak with every glance thrown at his way. Karl hoped that tonight went well and he would be able to hang out with sapnap more because no one had ever made him feel that way before.</p><p> </p><p>Not even alex when they were both dating, karl knew he was in love, but he wouldn't admit it out of the blue.<br/><br/></p><p>Soon sapnap came running out, he was wearing a light grey sweater and carrying a bag that held all his stuff in it. “Hey cutie, hand me your phone, I’m gonna give you my phone number.” Karl nodded, handing him his phone and quickly typing it in. “Shall we go my kind fellow?” Sapnap smiled as karl laughed at that, pulling out his car keys and nodding.</p><p> </p><p>They both went to an ice cream parlor across the street, talking about random subjects on the way. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was 1 in the morning when karl got home. The two were having the time of their lives, they got ice cream like they said they would, then they just both walked around town. Just enjoying the quietness. Eventually they both were getting tired and bid farewells. Secret promises of ‘I’ll see you tomorrow’ being shared through eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>He texted sapnap a quick goodnight and got ready for bed. He smiled to himself, he hasn’t had that much fun in a while, not since- </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to think about it, shaking his head to get rid of any lingering thoughts. He had fun and couldn't wait to see him tomorrow</p><p> </p><p>He plugged in his phone, turning on his fan and curling up. He let himself think before he went to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Karl Jacobs was in love with sapnap already and it wasn’t even a full day since he'd known him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, comments and suggestions are always appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just a/n</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey so basically I've gotten really unmotivated on all my works recently a friend really close passed away so I might need a bit to myself, I'd rather not talk about it<br/>I just think you guys deserve to know why updates are taking longer than usual to all my books</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updated every week<br/>Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always appreciated ^-^</p><p>IN NO WAY TO I CONDONE UNDERAGE DRINKING, UNDERAGE SEX OR UNDERAGE SMOKING, THIS IS STRICTLY A WORK OF FANFICTION</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>